Whispers in the Dark
by The Real Outsider
Summary: A murder has happened, no suspects. Johnny Cade knows something. He lives in fear. They all ask him. He cant tell them or lives will be gone... I suck at summarys just read please. Rated T for minor curse words.
1. Death in the air

**I don't own the song ' Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet or The Outsiders, which belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**Here are the ages of the guys:**

**Soda: 15**

**Darry: 19**

**Dally: 15 and a half**

**Pony: 12**

**Johnny: 14**

**Steve: 15 and a half**

**Two Bit: 17**

CHAPTER 1: Death in the air

I was walking home from school with Ponyboy, my hands shoved in my pockets. Honestly, I have no care for school, since my parents would never give me collage money and I'm not that smart. Ponyboy was the one who was actually smarter than me- actually all of us for that matter. He skipped a grade and I got held back so, we're both in 9th grade together, though I'm in the dumb classes and he isn't. I was thinking of skipping and hanging with Dally, who last i heard was at Buck's.

As we walked down, a tuff blue mustang came down beside us. Bunch of soc's were in it. They sneered at us and yelled " Greasers!" and went to the west side. Ya see, The Greasers, us, the 'poor' and The rich kids west, the socs. They usually like to jump us, so we have to stick together. Anyway, as we were walking down the street. We saw a guy coming towards us. Surprisingly, it was Darry. Darry is Pony and Soda's legal guardian, and their oldest brother. He is working himself pretty bad since the parents died. Well, my family ain't the best ever. My parents are drunks, the old man beats me, and my mom just plain ignores me. I always am telling Ponyboy, that he is lucky to have Darry, but he just waves it off. He dont think that Darry loves him, because he is strict with him. Well anyways, Darry stopped by us. " What are you two walking home, I thought Two- Bit was gonna pick you up" he said, his two icey eyes staring us down. " He wasn't at school today, think he was sleeping off a hangover"Pony said, eyes narrowed. Darry's eyes narrowed. " Well you should know better, what would happen if you two were jumped?" he said. After a few more minutes of the two fighting i got tired of them and said " Well, I'll be heading home, see ya." I said walking away. I don't think the two heard a word I said. I walked down the sidewalk, kicking a pebble as i did so. I eventually stopped at my house. Hopefully, the old man will be sleeping still, though the chances were dim. He always does it hard during the day, and i'm supposed to meet the gang, so i don't want them to be giving those looks of pity to me. When I opened the door, nobody was there. I felt relief fell me as I headed upstairs to my room. My room is pretty small, only a mattress the Curtis's gave me and a very thin sheet. I threw my backpack somewhere, not really caring for homework. I layed on the mattress, not really doing anything. I heard the door slam a few doors down and heard someone yell " Boy, get down here you..." I heard multiple curse words that would make the devil himself proud. I sighed, opening the door, only to be met with a hard blow that made me fly back into the wall. I felt the warm blood trickle down my face. I could barely see out of my left eye it was so swollen. " Next time be quicker!" he bellowed. I dashed out as fast I could, running to the Curtis house. I heard laughter, and though well they are all there. I peaked in, trying to cover my bad eye. I came to a normal scene: Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse and attempting to play a game of poker with Soda, and Dally, and Pony sitting in the recliner, reading some book for reading and Darry in the kitchen. Soda got up from the gang of poker, whooping, while the other men threw their cards down, cursing him as he took their money. I lit a cigarette, taking a good whiff. Soda opened the door, seeing me peeking in. " Johnnycake, you know you can come in." he said grinning. Putting out my cigarette I came in with him. The others said ' Hey, Johnny.", " How are you going kid?", and " Hey-oh!" from, Two bit. Hey kid what's with that eye?" Soda asked as he counted his money, while Dally and Two Bit cursed him some more. I touched my swollen eye. " The old man, now can I play some?" I said, trying to get them off subject. " Well…. how many fingers am i holding up?" Soda said shoving his hand near my face. " Uh…. three?" I said trying to get his hand out of my face. " Wrong Johnnycake, its two." Darry walked in the room . " Soda, you're holding up three fingers" Pony said without even looking up from his book. Dally and Two- Bit began cracking up while Darry rolled his eyes and headed towards me." Come on, lets get away from the Three Stooges and get your eye fixed." Dally o glared at him while Soda randomly blurted out " I'm larry" and Two Bit yelled " I'm Curly." he said tackling Soda on the ground, causing Dally to put them in a headlock, causing me to crack up. Darry rolled his eyes and went back to forcing me in the bathroom. " Darry you don't have to….. ow! " I said as he dabbed some peroxide on my swollen eye and some coming on my actual eye. Muttering a ' Sorry' he fixed up my eye.

A few hours past, we played more poker, I only won a game since i joined in and Soda winning about all of them. " So, you gonna crash here for tonight? " asked Soda as he put his new money in his pocket. " Nah, Im gonna go home." I said shoving my hands in my jeans pockets and preparing to leave. " Ya sure?" said Darry as he forced Pony to go to bed. " Im sure." I said as I walked out the door. I walked down the street , not really paying attention when I walked through the grass. I walked some more till I tripped over something. Cursing and Getting out my flashlight and shining my light on whatever it was, I felt all the blood in my face drain out of my face as I looked at the most horrible thing and let out a bloodcurdling scream in the night.

Darry POV-

We all said our goodbyes to Johnny as he left. Only me, a half asleep Soda, and a grouchy Dally, was left since Steve was working the night shift at the DX and Two Bit left to go to his own home and me and Pony argued for at least five minutes before he gave up and went to bed no more than a minute ago. ' I swear that kid is gonna give me an ulcer." I thought as rubbed my forehead. The news was on, a man talking about some soc kid named Bob Sheldon who went missing a few nights ago and if we had any information contact the police. Not really caring, I flipped the channel, while Dally smirked and muttered " Thats one last soc to worry about.". Soda who was drifting off, muttered something about Steve and how he was a pineapple. Ignoring the strange comment we all settled down, until we heard a blood curling scream. Soda who was half asleep a few seconds ago, looked at us wide eyed and said " That sounded like Johnny!" though Dally was halfway out the door, me and Soda on his tail.

We eventually went to a small ditch in the lot, finding a shaking Johnny on the ground., his flashlight a few feet away. His face was a greenish white and his eyes were huge. " Kid what is the matter?" Dally said shaking him roughly. Johnny, pointed a shaky finger at a lifeless lump. Shining Johnny's flashlight at it, I felt the blood drain out of my face as I looked at a horrible corpse, its face in a mask of terror and its eyes gouged out and instead filled with dry blood.

****HEY! Was that awesome? Anyway, heres a who am i question: My last name starts with a 'S' and I look like an alley cat. Who am I? BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!****


	2. Nightmares

CHAPTER 2: The Nightmare

NO ONE POV-

The remaining greasers watched as the police took away the horrible corpse. Dally took a glance a Johnny, who was pale faced and looked scared as heck at the sight of the gruesome body.

" Kid….. Its ok, they took the body away now." Dally said. Johnny didn't seem to hear, his eyes shut tight and muttering unintelligible words. Darry, who was quite tired, picked up Johnny ragdoll like body and brought him to Soda's empty room and put him in the bed. Dally, who decided not to go anywhere, closed his eyes and sat down in 'Darry's' chair and soon fell asleep. Tired and somewhat annoyed, Darry rubbed his head as he headed back to his own room, leaving it open a crack.

''''JOHNNY'S DREAM'''''

_I was in some cemetery, standing by a gravestone. A man nearby was digging a grave, a casket nearby. There was no family there. I walked up to the man, whose faces was hidden beneath the shadows of the eerie night. I kept asking him ' Who are you, where am I?' though he never answered my question. The man looked at me, his face still a mask of shadows, and pointed at the casket. Confused, I walked over to it, not seeing anything. It looked very dark, like blood red. All the sudden, the man was right behind me and pushed me in the now opened casket. I saw his face, which was horrible and mangled, like the corpse, and his eyes missing. He watched without emotion as the casket started to fill with blood, and I screamed as he threw the casket into the open grave, the blood filling up completely._

DALLY POV

i was having a nice dream till the kid woke me up. His scream was pretty loud, probably woke up the whole neighborhood. He sounded like he was getting stabbed or something, thats sure what I thought. I ran into his room, along with Darry whose hair was sticking out like he got electrocuted. Deciding not to comment, we rushed into the room where we found Johnny, who was sitting upright and screaming bloody murder. I shook him, screaming " Kid, its just a dream.".The kid eventually calmed down, though he was white as a ghost.

Darry looked at me and said " it's 3:00." Groaning mentally at the lack of sleep I got, I rubbed my head thinking " _Why can't the kid have a nightmare some other night." _I thought but regretting it from the earlier events in the night. Darry put his hand on the kids forehead. " He fills a bit warm." he muttered then turned his head to look at him." Johnnycake, you're gonna stay here for today, so dont you think you're gonna go anywhere. " Darry said. " I'll stay here with him." I volunteered since Soda hasn't even gotten his ass up yet ( How could he sleep when a kid in the very next room with very thin walls was screaming his head off?) and Darry was probably working. Muttering a yes, Darry went out of the room. Johnny was looking around wide eyed still. " Kid go back to sleep, so I can sleep." I said as I walked out. Turning around, I saw Johnny laying down though he was still shaking as he tried to go back to sleep. I went to the living room, and layed down on the couch and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the couch.

JOHNNY POV

I woke up in a cold sweat again, my stomach doing flips. From last nights events, my head felt like it was spinning, and I couldn't get that picture out of my head,

It was 9:30, and everyone else except for Dally left. I woke up two other times beside when I had the nightmare. I moaned and trudged to the living room, surprised to see Dally still sleeping. Sitting in the recliner, I turned on the TV though there was nothing interesting on. Even though I still felt like crap, I grabbed my shoes and went out for some fresh air. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, I took a good whiff and immediately regretted it and felt a wave of nausea rushed through my head causing me to fall face first on the cement steps. I heard a thump and a groggy " I'm up!" followed by a string of curses, showing Dally got up. I'm honestly confused why Dally stayed. He never does it for anyone else then why me? I moaned not really wanting to get up and layed my head on the cold cement and closed my eyes. I heard Dally walk in and say another string of curse words as he lifted up my body and brought me to my bedroom, as i slipped into the darkness again.

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Anyway, this is NOT a johnny/dally fan fiction or any of that shit so ok? Anyway, the answer to da riddle is….. Tim Shepard! And the prizes for anyone who won the chapters is a sneak preview of the next and I choose one of the reviews myself for the person with the best answer and only ONE person can win. Anyhow here it is: Death creeped on me and I have a lot of spunk, I sure like to jump! Who am I? Btw im going to update whenever I finish chap 5 so bot a week.**

**ADIOS AMIGOS !**


	3. AN from moi :3

**Hey all! I decided to announce that im going to post chap 3 and maybe chap 4 soon, maybe by Sunday. My goal for this story to write 1,000 words plus per chapter and I want at least 20 chapters done. I will still stay on Outsiders fandom, my next project is on the gang's past together and the history of the Curtis's family as well. Im also gonna do a Christmas One-Shot to, called " The Christmas that I wont ever Forget". Im going to try to make it kind of funny and fun. The basic summary is the Curtis family will have their first Christmas without their parents, and the gang doesn't know what to make of it. Well Darry tries to bring the gang together for the sprit of Christmas, but it soon erupts in chaos and poor Darry will DEFNITELY have a migraine for a while after this... Also, I know you people are out there and I want your opinions on my story, even if you don't like me, ill send a drunk and cray-cray Two-Bit after you in your sleep... You don't want that do you? Also, should I use milder swear words then ' Damn, hell, screw you, shit, crap' and more words that I don't want to repeat since my mom uses this computer as well. Also, I was watching the news and the saddest news ever: Police Dog Rocco was stabbed to death. To that man: Screw you down to hell where I hope the devil cooks you alive! I have dogs of my own so that is absolutely horrid for someone to do. I do not support any kind of abuse and to the abusers out there, screw you. And after that long rave I have a shout out for my 1st and 2nd Reviewer, FrankandElza! Heres some virtual brownies and cookies for you!**

**Au Revoir**

**The Real Outsider **


	4. Masks

CHAPTER 3: The Masks

JOHNNY POV

Today is the day I was supposed to go back to schoo which sucked since Darry basicly forces you to go to school and I would rather be anywhere else, since i make straight F

s in scboo. But Darry said I had to go to school. I wish Dally was there to say something, but he had to work a rodeo today and he would probably agree with Darry, as much as he hates school. He told me to meet him at the Curtis house so we could go to Buck's later. Two-Bit was driving us to school, while telling us some story about some blonde. It actually felt like a normal day. The only thing about it was everyone whispering about the body of that soc I saw, Bob Sheldon, the guy who was missing. Eventually the long, boring day was over. I decided to go home, to get a change of clothes( I haven't been home for a few days, Darry just gave me Soda's old clothes to wear.). Pony was at track today and Two-Bit was studying( I was amazed since he never studied until a blonde was mentioned.). I was walking threw my short-cut in the woods that me and Pony would take if we didn't have a ride. The woods eventually ended at a field which would cut into the woods behind the Curtis's. All the sudden I felt myself tip over at the sudden weight at my side and I tried to fight back. Some people surrounded me. They were blurs.I felt the attacker hit the back of my head and I fell into a darkness.

SOME TIME LATER… POV DONE

Johnny woke up his eyes not adjusted to the darkness. He looked around for a moment, not recognizing the place. Confused, he realized he was in the East-side cemetery, where Mr and Mrs. Curtis was buried after the wreck. (**ON: The contrary is a mile away from the Curtis house, so just wanted to tell you guys that.). **He took a moment to realize he was surrounded. He tried to look at their faces, but then realized that they were wearing masks. There was about a dozen of them, their breathing slow. They were wearing Black hoods, the masks they were wearing plain. **( AN: They are wearing expressionless masks. Use your imaginations people.). **One stepped up. " You have saw the dead one." The speaker said. Johnny blinked, confused and scared, not understanding. " No-one was supposed to see the body of Robert Alexander Sheldon, Jonathan Cade.". Johnny looked at him, now more confused. " We are a orgaction, The Masks." The man said. " Does it stand for anything?" Johnny asked, curiosity consuming him. The man took a swing at him, knocking the wind out of Johnny. " No questions."." Now no one is supposed to know we exist or the body was there, but unfortunately you do." he said. Johnny felt sweat building on his forehead, afraid of what next. "We know your every move Johnny Cade, we have eyes everywhere." The man said, his gloved hands touching his mask. " One word out and your friends will be dead. We know who they are. We will kill the one, Ponyboy l Curtis, 1st. His brothers next, The Matthew kid, Randle and lastly Winston." The man said. His groupies made their circle tighter. Johnny felt cold metal beneath his neck, causing him to gasp. " Now, lets send him off with a warning." the man said, his voice becoming cruel. " One word and you're next.". Johnny saw the men move in closer to him. He heard a laugh and a snapping sound as one slammed him against a gravestone, the others coming in closer, cruel laughter dancing around him,

MEANWHILE

Dally reclined back in the chair, his face calm, but his eyes full of fire. Darry wasn't home, Soda, Pony, and Two-Bit where there, but each feeling unease at his anger.

Johnny was there, not at Buck's, not at The Nightly Double and definitely not at his own house. Dally wasn't happy. They knew Johnny could be anywhere. Dally wasn't happy.

No one could ditch on Dally's invitation to anywhere, if you wanted broken bones. And especially Johnny, thought he would never hurt the kid, he would be pretty ticked, which would still be pretty bad. Dally ran his hands threw his hair, opening his icy blue eyes and glared at the three. It didn't take a genius that Dallas Winston was not happy. Four heads shot up at a knocking sound at the door. Dally shot up his eyes two icey balls of fire. Opening the door and yelling " WHAT?" he looked down, till he saw Johnny Cade who was bleeding a pool on the ground. , his dark eyes

**ANDDDDDDDDDDD scene. Sorry bout that, but i could resist. And the answer to the last riddle is….. Dallas! So here is the next riddle…. I have jokes up my sleeve, something to say about everything! Who am I?Sorry it didn't rhythm…. Goodbye my friends**

**ANDDDDDDDDDDD scene. Sorry bout that, but i could resist. And the answer to the last riddle is….. Dallas! So here is the next riddle…. I have jokes up my sleeve, something to say about everything! Who am I?Sorry it didn't rhythm…. Goodbye my friends**


	5. Hurting

Chapter 4: Hurt

Pony POV 

I blinked and backed up in horror. ' _This is almost as worse than when he was jumped by those Soc's...' _ I thought looking at Johnny.

His face was bruised badly and one of eyes was swollen shut with purple and black colors surrounding it. His arm was hanging limply by his side and had a cut that went from his palm to his elbow. There was a red stain that was soaking through his shirt. Johnny let out a soft moan and tried to walk in, but he stumbled, Soda catching him. Two-Bit disappeared to get the supplies and Dally was white as a sheet at the sight of Johnny. I felt sick at the sight of his battered body, it was beaten up so badly. Not even his Old Man wouldn't do that badly.

" Glory…. what happened to ya kid?" muttered Dally his eyes wide. I didn't understand why he was so worried, he claimed to see people with their brains blasted out and their bodies so badly beaten it was unnatural for a human body. Soda looked silent, his face very very pale and his eyes pained. Soda heaved Johnny's limp body up and brought him to his old bedroom. Two-Bit came back with the medical supplies, his eyes glassy. Dally set to fix Johnny up, though he protested in his unconscious state. He stitched a gash on his forehead and the cut on his arm which made me feel weird since it looked so unnatural. It took a few minutes, Two- Bit leaving in the time, he looked sick and said he had to go home.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked timidly. " He will be kid." Dally said his voice hollow. We all left to let Johnny sleep. Soda and Dally waited for Darry to get home and told him about Johnny. He asked me if i did my homework and I said yes and gave him it. I took out the book my english teacher assigned, ' _The Fellowship and the Ring' _which was the 1st book of the new _Lord of the Rings _series. I got to bot chapter three till we heard Johnny thrashing and yelling in the other room. Dally was up and there in an instant his eyes two chips of ice. Johnny got all the blankets on the floor and was thrashing and yelling loudly. " No! Get away!" he kept yelling. Darry came in to. Dally yelled " Hold him still or the damn kid will get his stitches loose!". Me and Soda tried to hold him down, but Johnny has surprising strength, so it was hard. Johnny opened his eyes, his eyes full of terror and haunting, causing my heart to strike with worry and fear Dally said in his calm voice " Get out, I wanna talk to Johnnycake here.". We all took it as a warning and left.

Dally POV

Man, this freaking day has been so bad and this isn't helping. First, I found out that cheating broad, Sylvia, cheated on me agian, with Tim Shepard, the little shit,and then Buck kicked me out till i pay him some poker money, and then Johnny not coming on time and now the kid looks like he has been through hell and , I haven't felt angrier at somebody in my whole freaking lifetime. Someone beat up Johnnycake badly and they're gonna get the time of their whole damn life when i find them and i will personally send them to hell. Johnny doesn't need this crap he gets, he has enough at home, and i don't care if the fuzz bring me in for my whole life, I wont regret it either. The kid probably won't tell me a word either, but i'm not in the freaking mood for games. He better squeal quickly or ill be in a worse mood than i am now, and trust me, you wouldn't want to be near me when i get in a pissy mood.

Johnny POV

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I cant tell him, i can't tell him, they would kill the gang for sure if Dallas Winston found out! Dally looked me dead in the eye and said " You have one minute to tell me who do it to you before I scream." he said in a calm voice. If anyone else heard that voice, they would deck it right out of there but I can't feel half of my body and if I did, I would be too terrified to move. I gulped and said " Dally I was couldn't see them it was dark." . Dally gave me his glare that said Don't-give-me-that-shit-or-I-will-make-you-regret-the-day-you-were-born glare. " 30 seconds." he said in his no nonsense voice. I felt my eyes grow huge. God he was more pissed than that time when Tim Shepard lit his old leather jacket on fire. I felt tears going down my cheeks and Dally's face softened. " Dally I couldn't see their faces honestly!" I sobbed. I felt so goddam emotional. " Okay." he said. I was surprised. " Kid i don't believe ya but i'm sure the gang would be to happy if I made you cry." he said. I nodded. I didn't want them to die. Honestly, if i died it wouldn't make a difference, just one less greaser in the world. My Old Man and Ma wouldnt care, and the gang would have the extra weight off of them. Dally gave me one last look and sat on the couch scowling angrily and somewhat ignoring my presence. I let out a sigh of relief and wondered how long it would last.

**Well Im sorry i haven't been updating :p. I feel pretty bad and i'm beginning to write chapter 5….. So ya heres the riddle: I wasn't seen, only mentioned. My brother is a greaser and so am I. Who Am I? **

**The riddle sucked :p. So ya see ya!**


End file.
